portvaltjicfandomcom-20200214-history
Buderga (Continent)
The continent of Buderga is home to many nations who rose out of the fall of The Old Empire, sharing many languages, customs, and currency. Somme The northern province of Somme is famous for its wine industry, exporting around the globe. Those who travel there find it quaint, but slightly unsettling, as though its nearly-idyllic lifestyle and verdant rolling hills are too perfect. Each hamlet is a small self-governing plutocracy run somewhat benevolently by the more successful local vintners, though historically the Sommnens have been able to form militia with sufficient strength to push back invasion. Kiet Kiet is a city of a size to rival Val-Tjic, though it is comprised of many tall towers over a much smaller area. The population are largely dwarfish and gnomish, whose natural inclinations lead to the upper floors of most towers lying unoccupied. Lying just the other side of the Tjicda tablelands, Kiet shares some of the natural bounty enjoyed by the Port although its eastern reaches are more arid and less welcoming to a farmer's life. Though it originally contested the Tjicda with Port Val-Tjic, both sides have settled into more of an amicable cold war after the region was overrun with hostile flora and fauna. The road to Kiet is now a treacherous path, but necessary, as Kiet is the only direct path to trade further east. Xal The Xal Republic is a recently-formed nation, only a few hundred years old, which in the estimation of its predominantly-elven population is barely a generation. The old Xalantine Monarchy was overthrown in four years of bloody revolts beginning with the ''Des Ruppan ''(the Flaming Day/the Day of Illumination): A group of dissidents entered the palace by blowing a hole in the wall with gunpowder and slaughtered most of the royal family. Only one of the conspirators, nicknamed Mister Wick, escaped and sparked the subsequent years of revolts. Finally, the last of the royal family was removed and a communist republic installed. The original seven conspirators, Powder, Wick, Blade, Eye, Book, Coin, and Teeth, are venerated as the forefathers of the modern state- the six interred within the new capitol building and the seventh tomb left standing ajar. Vipune To the south-east of Bocca lies Vipune, a semi-mountainous region which marks the gate to the southern end of the continent. The land is harsh, but rich in mineral resources, which are traded eagerly for much-needed food and softwood lumber. The people of Vipune are largely a mix of human and dwarf, the result of centuries of relative isolation within their mountainous communities. While hospitable to guests at lower elevations, their mountaintop holds retain some kind of cultural taboo which prohibits outsiders from entering. Bocca Bocca is an unsettled coastal region south of the Port. It alone of all the regions in the Port's immediate surrounds has a complete absence of pre-fall architecture, although more recent shanty towns and simple mud huts have been excavated. The entire region is shrouded in mystery, as the large numbers of dangerous fauna prevent all but the most large-scale expeditions. It is claimed that the Lords' Coalition frequently repels organised assaults from orcs and trolls originating in this region, however this is unsubstantiated and critics cite many instances of the Coalition fabricating threats in order to gain more power and military influence within the Port.